


The Sky is For Us

by thetomkatwholived



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived
Summary: Nico had a crush on Levi! How embarrassing!
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1228967
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	The Sky is For Us

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for a prompt fill on Tumblr, so you may have seen it there. It's short, but I also think it's fairly fun and sweet. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> The title comes from a song Andy wrote for April because it fits the theme.

Levi Schmitt was a bit tipsy. He wasn’t drunk. No way. Just a bit over the line of sobriety. Barely buzzed. Slightly inebriated. He could probably stumble through the alphabet backwards if pressed. He just felt warm and light. It was good. A really good feeling.

An even better feeling was the strong hand clasped in his own, thumb lightly stroking over his knuckles, sending shivers down his spine. He leaned his head over, resting it softly on Nico Kim’s shoulder. Normally, he complained that Nico’s shoulder was too muscley and therefore an uncomfortable pillow, but he felt too happy and alive at that moment to really care. He wasn’t looking to actually rest, just be as close to the man he loved as possible.

“… Nico kept going on and on about this guy at the hospital he had just started at. ‘He’s so cute and he has no idea. And his eyes shine. His smile lights up the room. I could talk to him all day. He’s so smart and strong and capable, I just wish he’d realize that.’ It got to the point where we couldn’t have a conversation without him bringing up this intern he worked with. He was so into him and couldn’t seem to get any reaction to his incessant flirting. While I felt for him, it was also so funny. Nico is the kind of guy everybody wants and, suddenly, the one person he wanted didn’t seem to be interested.” Nico’s cousin, Matt, looked over at the two with a smirk on his face.

Levi maneuvered slightly to whisper in Nico’s ear, “Aw, babe, you had a crush on me!”

Nico let out a surprised laugh and turned to look Levi in the eye, “We’re married. This is literally our wedding reception.”

“Still, how embarrassing for you! Your cousin’s telling everyone about your crush!” Levi laughed, so delighted at the moment and the love surrounding him. He also couldn’t believe that Nico’s cousin would call him out like that! And on his wedding day!

Nico rolled his eyes and refocused on Matt as he wrapped up his Best Man speech. 

“So let’s all raise a glass to Nico and Levi, two soulmates if I’ve ever seen them.” Matt’s speech was met with cheers and applause as everyone toasted to the new husbands. 

*******

Later, as the two swayed on the dance floor, so caught up in each other they didn’t notice anyone else around them, Levi lifted his head to meet Nico’s eyes, “Hey, babe, guess what.”

“Hm?” Nico hummed, touching his nose to Levi’s.

“I had a crush on you too.”

“How embarrassing for you,” Nico mumbled before capturing Levi’s mouth in a small kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on Tumblr at [theswiftiewholived](https://theswiftiewholived.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
